


the price of immortality

by mallyrn



Category: Homestuck, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - SBURB Fusion, Gen, The Infinity Stones Were SBURB Players
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 23:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17817824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallyrn/pseuds/mallyrn
Summary: Six kids play SBURB, and find out that winning isn't everything it seems.





	the price of immortality

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [SPNTL](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17328047) by [Scedasticity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scedasticity/pseuds/Scedasticity). 



> i had the WACKIEST idea after reading SPNTL by Scedasticity, and had to write it! thanks, pal!

The year is 2008, and school is out for the summer. They were all just kids, bored and browsing the Internet. A veritable hoard of cat-memes had long been exhausted, and, as kids are wont to do, they were looking for something more to occupy themselves.

 

One of them finds a Game. The walkthrough, by someone called 'tentacleTherapist,' is intriguing - and frightening. Being bored, immature kids, they decide to play it.

 

This decision turns out to be the most important one they'll ever make - and the biggest mistake of their lives.

 

* * *

 

 

Kate Abrams, Seer of Heart - the Soul Stone

> Derse Dreamer, Land of Water and Dust. consorts are axolotls. She can see the spirits of the dead, and read auras. Her land becomes the Soul World, seen in Infinity War, right after the Snap. She never really figured out the 'dust' part until then.

Gale Brook, Heir of Space - the Space Stone

>  Prospit dreamer, Land of Fumes and Frogs. The fumes are in the atmosphere of his land, and resemble the space dust that gathers around the Tesseract's portals. Will calls him 'Super High School Level Frog Breeder,' despite the fact that Gale doesn't know what the frogs are _actually_ for. Ruth told him they were supposed to compete in Frog Shows, like someone would do with cats or dogs, and he believed it without question. He's really proud of his frogs. He even built a 'Froggery.' Aside from Will and Ruth, none of his team-mates know about this.

Jean Hardy, Witch of Hope - the Reality Stone

> Prospit Dreamer, Land of Wishes and Stone. Has a tendency to change bits and pieces of reality to suit her whims. She made herself unnaturally beautiful at some point. She's very self-centered.

Will Parish, Mage of Time - the Time Stone

>  Derse dreamer, Land of Smoke and Spells. Non-binary, they/them pronouns. Thinks their name is really funny - "Will Parish will perish," y'know, because they're probably gonna die in the end, also their aspect is _Time_ , which deals with _endings_?  Very morbid sense of humor, as you can see. Has accepted their inevitable demise with a shrug and a cheerful smile. Their favorite color is green.

Vick Shade, Bard of Mind - the Mind Stone

> Prospit dreamer, Land of Sense and Warps. Tends to drive people to their wit's end with his constant yammering, but he doesn't mean to! He's perfectly sweet and nice when you get to know him - if you can... Eventually 'inspires' Vision's human name - Victor Shade.

Ruth Huxley, Knight of Rage - the Power Stone

>  Derse dreamer, Land of Fields and Ash. Very athletic. Kind of a bitch to everyone, but it's all in good fun. Right? Thinks people's negative reactions are _hilarious._ It's like Comedy Central up in here, dude. Definitely a lesbian. Has a really angry crush on Jean, but vehemently denies any such feelings when asked.


End file.
